


Little Things #20

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [20]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: He's there when you fall apart.





	Little Things #20

Youngjae comes home excited to tell you that his song is being considered to be the title song for their upcoming comeback. This is already a big accomplishment for him, whatever result he gets, so he wants to treat you out in order to share his happiness.

Which is why when he hears muffled sobs coming from your bedroom, he doesn’t know what to do. Slowly, he opens the door and peeks in. He hears your sobs clearer now, making him more worried. When he kissed you goodbye this morning, you were all smiles and cheering him up. What could’ve happened the nine hours he was away from you, that would make you break down like this?

You’re sitting on the floor, leaning your back on the right side of the bed. You have your knees folded and your head is hidden, as if you just want to be smaller and hide from the world. Youngjae comes over to you very stealthily; you flinch when you feel a touch on your arm. You look up even though you know he might not love you anymore once he sees how broken you are.

“Tell me how I can help you,” are the first words that come out from Youngjae’s mouth. It shakes you for a moment because that’s what you wanted to hear. You’re not ready to tell him what’s happened; you can barely believe it. You also can’t describe how awful you’re feeling right now, so questions of how you are will only burden you.

He said the right words.

“Can you just hold me?” you almost pathetically plea.

But you don’t have to. Youngjae is more than willing to pull you into his arms. He doesn’t care whether you drench his shoulder from the endless stream of tears. He doesn’t complain even if you’re holding on his shirt too tight, it might rip. He doesn’t push you to say anything. He just holds you, like what you want him to do.

And soon, you find yourself calming down, all drowning thoughts becoming dull waves because you have someone stable to hold on to. You slowly let go of the hug, with Youngjae still holding your sides.

“Do you need anything?” he says, his hands going to your face in order to push away the strands covering it.

You shake your head. There’s nothing else you need right now. Yes, it doesn’t solve any of your problems, but his presence helps you to have the strength to face them. You realise how embarrassing you probably look like right now. You want to shy away from his touch but it’s the only thing bringing you comfort.

“Okay then… maybe you should go rest on the bed for a while? I’ll just get some water and ice cream and maybe put on your favourite movie,” he kisses the tip of your nose.

Your tears want to well up again, this time from relief and happiness. God, he’s the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
